


The Favorites: A Teacher's Pet oneshot with reader

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: You go to Professor Romanoff's office hours and run into notoriously problematic student Carol Danvers. You end up getting to join in the fun
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	The Favorites: A Teacher's Pet oneshot with reader

**Author's Note:**

> For sash.
> 
> I don't know how this story got so long, or took so long, but read at your own risk I stopped editing the second half....

You knocked on the door to your professor's office after deliberating for 5 minutes if you should. You checked twice to make sure it was actually supposed to be office hours at this time. It was. So why did she have the door closed? You were happy to hear her call "come in!" So you rushed to open the door and pop inside, only to see another student, the worst student in the class, Carol Danvers, lounging on your professor's couch. Figures that she would be here, you dismissed, considering she had to be failing the class.

"People actually come to your office hours?" Carol looked at Professor Romanoff, incredulously. Case in point, you decided, with that kind of sass.

Your professor didn't look amused by the comment. "Some students actually want to do well in my class, Ms. Danvers. Though, Ms. Y/L/N doesn't need any help with that." You tried not to preen under her praise and attention. You really needed to get a grip.

"I uh, just wanted to check that my essay topic was on track, Professor. I can...I can come back if you're busy--" you glanced at Carol, not sure why you couldn't hold her amused gaze. Maybe it was because she was smiling at you like you were not in on a secret.

"Question for you, Ms. Y/L/N."

You immediately responded to your professor, "Yes, ma'am?"

“What is the meaning of machinery in Anna Karenina?”

You answer automatically, “It represents the artificial love created between Anna and Vronsky, but could also be interpreted as Tolstoy’s fear of the advancement of industry, overrunning Russia’s traditional society. " 

Professor Romanoff was smiling at you sweetly, "Very good. Ms. Danvers--" she said the name without taking her eyes off you, "what was the message Tolstoy was trying to portray about women in Russian society?"

Carol doesn't shift from her lounging pose on the couch. "No idea, Professor. Didn't read it." She admitted so blatantly that you gawked at her. She smirked back at you. "But why would I care about what some crusty, old man had to say about Russian women? I'd rather hear it from a Russian woman." Carol had turned her stare to Professor Romanoff, who was returning Carol's gaze intensely. You stared at her, open-mouthed. Was she flirting with your professor? God, the girl had some balls. You licked your lips, trying not to admit to yourself that you were jealous. That was a good line. And you just parroted what Natasha--er Professor Romanoff had taught about last lecture.

You shut your mouth quickly when you saw your professor's gaze back on you. She smiled at you as she walked behind her desk, sitting down in the black leather chair. "Ms. Danvers, come here please."

Carol's eyes got wide, she sat up, locking eyes with your professor. You weren't sure what she saw there, but whatever it was made her get up and walk up to the chair. "That was clever," Professor Romanoff complimented her previous remark. "Sit. You deserve a reward." You saw Carol's shoulders roll back, clearly proud of herself, as she sat where Professor Romanoff indicated...in her lap.

You swallowed, trying to ignore the heat running through your body, your cheeks in particular, at the scene. You hoped you were able to keep your expression neutral. Why did she get a reward? She hadn't even read the damn book. 

"Ms. Y/L/N, come here." You weren’t sure what to do, so you walked behind the desk to stand awkwardly. "Closer." Your professor indicated she wanted you to stand right in front of her chair. So you did. You couldn’t hold eye contact with her or Carol though.

Your professor continued anyway, "You've worked really hard in my class, Ms. Y/L/N. I've noticed." Your eyes flicked up to hers then, and you saw her intense green gaze before you looked at your shoes again. "I’d like to give you a reward also, if you want one." You gasped quietly, not sure if she meant what you thought she meant, glancing up at her again. She had a slight smile on her face, one that made your core clench. 

You opened your mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out. Instead you ended up licking your lips, trying again, face heating even more as you remembered Carol was there too, watching you flounder...

"Get on your knees," Natasha's voice cut through your panic and you instantly obeyed. It was the easiest thing you could do--obey. You kept your head down, not ready to see either of them laughing at your panic. Instead, you felt a hand tangle lightly in your hair, stroking. A small moan escaped your lips, adding to your mortification, but before you could sink any deeper into that, Natasha spoke again, hand still stroking your hair. "Have you done this before?" You shook your head, without looking up at her. "Of course not," Natasha cooed, "you've been too busy being a good girl, getting your work done. We'll help you, baby. If you let us."

You looked up at her, and Carol. You could see the lust in both their eyes. And you realized they wanted this as much as you did. And you definitely wanted this. You nodded. Carol shifted in Natasha's lap, looking up at her expectantly.

Natasha kept her gaze on you though, "Use your words."

You were not sure what to say. What exactly they were promising. "Yes. I want a reward."

"I'm going to reward you and Carol. Carol for being such a clever girl, and you for being such a good, hard-working girl." You squirm at Natasha's words eyes falling again, unable to hold her intense gaze. "Carol, do you want to show your professor how well you can top?" Your eyes shot up to see Carol's wide smile--she was nearly bouncing in Natasha's lap.

"Yes, Professor. I'd like that a lot." Carol's eyes glanced back down to yours, and your breath caught at the wicked glint there. "I can teach Y/N how to be a dirty slut." You bit you lip, shifting in place again as you felt yourself grow wetter.

Natasha nodded in approval, then looked down at you. “We use the traffic light system--if you want to slow down, say yellow. If you want to stop, use red. We’ll both stop immediately, no matter what we’re doing, and we won’t be mad. Understand?”

You nodded, “Yes, Professor.” She smiled at your response. But then Carol jumped off Natasha’s lap and you were craning your neck to look up at her. 

"Stand up," Carol instructed, immediately falling into her role. You did what she asked as she continued, "Take off your tights."

Your dress was too short not to wear them, but you glanced at the door. It was closed. You did as you were told, putting your balled up tights into Carol's outstretched hand. "Good," she praised you, and you tried not to resent the fact that the worst student in your class was bossing you around. "Now sit on Professor Romanoff's lap." 

You looked over at Natasha for permission, and she gave you a short nod, the hint of a smirk on her face. She was enjoying the show. As soon as you sat, you noticed two things. One was that your dress was way too short for this. And the second was a distinct bulge in your professor's lap. You gasped, trying to resituate yourself but Natasha's arms slid around your waist, holding you in place, your back flush against her front. Your mouth was still open as you looked back at Carol, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. But you were soon distracted by Natasha's hands resting on your thighs, shifting so that you opened your legs slightly, giving Carol quite the view. You hadn't bothered with panties since you had had the tights. You squirmed slightly, pressing back into Natasha. "It's okay, baby," she whispered in your ear, her breath tickling your neck as she kissed your neck softly before continuing, "show Carol your pretty pussy. I bet it's dripping." You felt her thrust up slightly, her strap digging into your ass.

Carol crouched in front of you, running her hands up your legs, starting from your ankles up to you thighs. You let your head fall back to Natasha's shoulder with a moan. Carol's hands replaced Natasha's on your thighs, holding you open as your dress rode up higher, baring you completely to her. "Mmm, someone is a dirty girl. Not wearing panties. I bet you were hoping to show off your soaked pussy…"

You gasped as she finally stopped talking and ran her tongue from your core to your clit. Your hips twitched into her and Natasha had to snake an arm around your waist to keep you firmly against her. She used her free hand to roam up your sides, massaging both of your breasts as she came across them. Carol pulled back from your pussy momentarily, "Look at me," she commanded. Your eyes instantly locked with hers, causing you to moan unintentionally as you felt another gush of wetness from your core. Carol smirked at the effect she was clearly having on you. "Keep your eyes on me and I'll keep going." You whimpered, cheeks already flushed from the attention.

You watched as she lowered her smirking lips back to your dripping slit. You let out a deep moan as you watched her tongue trace between your lips, before delving into your center. You struggled in hers and Natasha's grips, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure. Neither of them let you escape though, so you were left gasping and watching Carol as she stared up at you between your legs, working her tongue in you as you felt the pressure building in your core. Her mouth slid up to your clit, sucking it between her wet lips. You suddenly felt her finger in your core, and the combination of that with her deep pulls on your swollen clit sent you over the edge. You cried out, pressing yourself into Natasha as Carol kept thrusting her finger in you, drawing out your orgasm while she moaned against your sensitive clit.

She pulled her mouth away with a soft pop. Your legs were still trembling as she stood up, catching your lips in her drenched ones, making sure you got a good taste of yourself. She pulled back, and you were still breathing hard. "Professor, do you have a strap I could borrow?" Carol asked sweetly. You tried not to gape, there was going to be more? 

Natasha chuckled, whether from feeling your reaction or from Carol's question, shifting you on her lap so you were reminded of her strap. "Of course. You know where the toys are."

Carol grabbed the key from the desk drawer before walking over to the drawer at the bottom of one of the bookshelves. She opened it and only rummaged inside for a few seconds before pulling out a long blue strapon. She walked back with it in her hand, stopping right in front of you. "Stand up and turn around."

You were breathing hard, not sure what to expect but already excited for more. You did as she asked, turning around to face your professor, your face flushing darker as you locked eyes with her cooly amused gaze. "I'm going to teach you how to suck cock like a good slut." Carol whispered in your ear, her body flush against your back as she pressed her lips against your neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses down to your shoulder. "Professor, if you would…" Carol asked Natasha, whose smile spread further.

"Mmm, you're a good girl when I give you a little power," Natasha mused as she undid the button on her pants and pulled them down so that her strap jutted out between her legs.

Carol laughed from behind you, "I have to be a good role model...though it would be fun to watch you discipline Y/N…" You didn't even mean to let out the whimper that escaped your lips. Carol chuckled, "Do you like the sound of that, princess? Being spanked by me and your professor?"

You nodded, not sure you could trust your voice. You were so distracted by the red strap your professor was showing off in front of you and Carol's hands sliding across your body. One of her hands came up to cup around the back of your neck, and then she pushed your head down toward Natasha's strap. Her other hand was on your back, stroking circles, contrasting her harsh grip on your neck. "Hmm, I can take requests, baby. Now show us how much of a dirty girl you are and suck Mistress's strap. Don't let me distract you," there was too much amusement in Carol's voice for you to trust her intentions. 

You wanted to turn around and look at her, but then Natasha's hands were tangled in your hair, guiding you to her cock. You gave her your full attention, taking the strap between your lips and lowering your mouth on it, following her guiding hands. You braced your hands on her thighs, about to try and kneel in front of her to get a better angle, when you heard a smack and felt a sting on your ass. You yelped around the strap, trying to pull back to see, but Natasha held you down. You felt Carol caressed the stinging on your skin, until all you felt was warmth. "I didn't tell you you could sit, dirty girl." Her hand came down for another blow, but this time you were ready, giving yourself over to Natasha guiding your mouth and Carol spanking your ass. All you did was moan and focus on standing. 

After a few more hits on your bare ass, your hands tightened on Natasha's thighs as you almost fell to you knees. Carol caught your waist, though, giving you a reprieve by rubbing your burning ass. "You ready for my strap, dirty girl?" She asked you. Natasha pulled your mouth off her cock, still holding you by your hair, so you could respond.

"Yes. Please." You tried not to whine. But you could feel your own wetness dripping down your thighs, you were so turned on by the thought of both of them using you.

You felt Carol slide the strap through your soaked slit before burying herself to the hilt. You let out a low, guttural moan. One that had Natasha's hands in your hair tightening. Carol only gave you a second to adjust, clearly noticing how easy it had been to slide into you, before setting a hard pace. You used your hands on Natasha's thighs to brace yourself as she dropped a hand to your throat and squeezed slightly.

"Oh fuck, Professor. Keep doing that. I can feel her cunt get tighter on my strap," Carol grunted from behind you.

That was all it took before you exploded, coming around Carol's strap as she continued to thrust in you, under Natasha's scrutinizing gaze and firm hand. You cried out, arms giving out as you fell into Natasha's lap, Carol holding up your hips to keep you from falling completely. You were overtaken immediately by a second orgasm, head buried on Natasha's leg as she soothed you, stroking your hair and shoulders, completely contrasting the choking grip she had had on you moments ago, and the rough fucking Carol was still giving you. Finally your cries turned into whimpers and Carol thrust into you one last time before pulling out. 

You felt strong arms around you as she gathered you up, and you squeaked when your feet left the ground. She carried you over to the couch, bridal style, sitting down in the center with you cradled in her lap. Natasha joined, sitting next to Carol and pulling you both into her chest so you laid against her. Carol's arms were still wrapped around you as you nestled into them both.

"You okay, Y/N?" Carol asked. You nodded.

Natasha kissed the top of your head, then Carol's. "My favorite students," she mumbled.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have favorites, Professor," Carol teased.

"True. But it doesn't stop every professor from having them," she held you both close.


End file.
